The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Centaurea montana. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Black Sprite’. ‘Black Sprite’ is a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Black Sprite’, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in Oswego, N.Y. in summer of 2006 that arose from self-pollination of Centaurea ‘Black Widow’ (not patented).
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor by division in Oswego, N.Y. in spring of 2008. Asexual propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.